


Irresistible

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys' Love, F/F, Girls' Love, Love Wins, M/M, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: She had opposed ghouls and humans intermixing. Her life experience influenced presumptions and prejudice against humans. But Hide and Kimi challenged the age-old beliefs ghouls such as herself harbored, then Yoriko ....
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Irresistible

On a Friday afternoon, Hide and his friends were at the skateboard park.

Meanwhile, Touka watched from afar. She saw Hide practicing and performing tricks on his skateboard. It didn’t surprise Touka that the half-ghoul wasn’t with Hide and his friends. A reclusive and reserved individual like Kaneki wouldn’t want to socialize with adrenaline-addicted youngsters. A few scraped elbows and knees would probably alight Kaneki’s hunger as well since the half-ghoul refuses to feed.

The blond fell off of his skateboard while trying to execute a difficult and dangerous stunt. His blood dripped onto the pavement as Touka grimaced and glanced around the skateboard park. It was Hide’s sweet and sugary scent that Touka was worried would attract ghouls to the park. A resentful and ravenous Kaneki wouldn’t hesitate to start slaughtering ghouls in Hide’s neighborhood again if they hurt him.

She walked alongside Hide as the sun sank behind Tokyo’s tall skyscrapers. His knee had been disinfected and bandaged but Touka was still nervous. “Do you want to talk to Kaneki?”

It’s been so long since Kaneki and Touka spoke. They could never converse without arguing about affairs regarding ghouls or humans. “I don’t think so, but I hope he’s doing well.”

“Can I ask why you’re walking me home, then?”

“You’re hurt, Hide.”

He circled Touka on his skateboard. “It’s just a scrape. I’ve gotten plenty before.”

But Hide’s sweet scent was still lingering in the air. It was causing Touka a hunger headache. “It’s not safe at night.”

“Yeah, I understand, but I’m never alone …”

“… That’s the creepiest thing I have ever heard.”

“It’s the truth, Touka.”

XOXO

She soon saw a ghoul lurking in the alleyway.

Although Touka was willing to fight, Kaneki stepped in-between them and the trespassing ghoul. The half-breed wasn’t who Touka remembered anymore, but a sadistic and savage predator protecting his _prey_. The half-ghoul was cruel and calculating in his approach to slaughtering the trespasser. He was inappropriately inhumane to the trespasser whose wounds weren’t healing any longer. He intentionally looked at Touka too just before biting into the trespasser’s shoulder. He laughed as Touka turned away in disgust.

Meanwhile, Hide was sitting on his skateboard behind a barrel discarded in the alleyway. The blond had his ears covered in an attempt to drown out the ripping of flesh. He flinched every time the trespassing ghoul’s howls of pain would pierce the air. A rivulet of teardrops touched Hide’s cheeks as silence soon befell. A trickle of blood dripped down the cobblestone pavement from the trespasser's corpse. A few blood droplets couldn’t compare though to the spot where the trespasser was slain.

It was then that Touka understood. They weren’t the typical ghoul and human in a relationship. Their union was something more twisted, taboo, and tragic. “It’s okay. Come here, Hide.”

The half-ghoul helped Hide up, then held Hide in his arms. It was an endearing embrace which was reciprocated with equal passion by Hide. “I’m so sorry, ‘Neki.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“You had to still kill him because of me, though.”

“But I love you, Hide. Of course I’ll kill for you.”

“… And I love you, too.”

They longingly lingered in each other’s arms, except the stench of blood and decay was soon overwhelming Hide. And so, Hide pulled away from the half-ghoul to vomit behind a dumpster in the alleyway. “We should leave now, Kaneki. It’s not safe here. _He’s_ not safe here.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“The café is close by. You and Hide can rest there for a while.”

“That’s the last place I would want to take Hide to!”

“You can’t keep denying-”

Fortunately, Hide was enough to persuade the half-ghoul. “Come on, ‘Neki. Let’s say hi. They’re your friends.”

“ _You’re_ my friend, my best friend.”

“I would kiss you, but …”

“Well, I’d like more than just a kiss. Maybe a blow-”

Without hesitation, Touka interrupted. “Okay, lovebirds! Let’s get going before anyone sees us with a dead body.”

“Piggyback ride, please.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Hide.”

XOXO

She and Yoshimura prepared refreshments for the two boys.

The elderly ghoul offered Kaneki a cup of coffee. And Touka set a plate piled with baked goods in front of Hide. She raised an eyebrow as the half-ghoul handfed Hide. But Yoshimura simply smiled at the overly affectionate gesture. It was soon just Touka, Kaneki, and Hide since Yoshimura retired to bed. As Hide’s sleeve slipped, Touka saw fresh sex-fueled bruises and bite marks. So Touka’s thoughts drifted to Yoriko, her human girlfriend who was also a major masochist in bed. If an unhinged half-ghoul could safely sexually gratify a human, then she can have a healthy relationship with Yoriko.

She had opposed ghouls and humans intermixing. Her life experience influenced presumptions and prejudice against humans. But Hide and Kimi challenged the age-old beliefs ghouls such as herself harbored. Its distorted and damaged view regarding humans lingered still in Touka. And so, Touka and Yoriko’s friendship was seemingly superficial. At Yoriko’s sleepover, Touka and Yoriko’s dynamic changed. It started with a kiss that turned torrid, then Touka’s tongue teasing and tasting Yoriko’s cunt. A _sweet_ Yoriko was Touka’s girlfriend now, except Touka shielded and sheltered Yoriko from Tokyo’s underworld.

The half-ghoul had done the same thing as Touka but Hide just slipped further and further into Tokyo’s cannibalistic society. She’ll show Yoriko parts and pieces like Kaneki was doing now to satiate the blond’s curious nature. “S-Stop, ‘Neki.”

“You look cute with icing on your face.”

“It’s _white_ icing!”

“Exactly.”

“Pervert!”

The blond was silenced with a kiss, then thrown over Kaneki’s shoulder. But Hide was all smiles and giggles. It even brought a small smile on to Touka’s face. “It’s not my fault that I love you so much.”

“It’s mine, then.”

“And now, I’ll never let you go.”

“So I’m forever yours, ‘Neki.”

Meanwhile, Touka rolled her eyes as Kaneki and Hide headed upstairs. However, Kaneki soon stopped at the top of the stairs. “What are you waiting for, Touka?”

“I was just leaving.”

“Good luck.”

XOXO

She crawled into bed beside Yoriko.

There was a faint floral scent lingering in the air. It was Yoriko’s perfume which was enough to calm Touka’s nerves. Although Yoriko woke up, Touka would’ve been content with just lying together in bed. Without hesitation, Touka was straddled and surprised with a kiss on the lips. Of course, Touka reciprocated and returned Yoriko’s kiss. So, Touka fleetingly flipped and flung Yoriko underneath her.

They were tangled in each other’s arms. Her fingers were fluttering across Yoriko’s soft and supple skin. It was a tantalizing and tormenting sensation teasing Yoriko’s senses. And so, Touka didn’t relent and resumed the tempting touches. Eventually, Touka pleased and pleasured Yoriko’s ripe cunt with two digits. Fortunately, Touka saw Yoriko soon thrash and tremble as she was overwhelmed with desire.

She licked Yoriko’s essence. As usual, Yoriko was sweet and sugary. “I missed you, Touka.”

“And I missed you, too.”

“I don’t want you to leave me alone again.”

“I won’t anymore, Yoriko.”

Then Touka was lying on her back, with Yoriko in-between her legs. “Your turn, now. I'll make you moan louder than me.”

But Touka chuckled, then threw Yoriko off of her. The human was pinned, _positioned_ with her legs wide open for Touka. “You’re like forbidden fruit, Yoriko.”

“You know, I’m not a nun. Bite me, Touka!”

“Are you sure, darling?”

“Yeah, I can take it!”

And Yoriko’s voice was a seductive sire song. It was enchanting and encouraging Touka to tear into Yoriko’s soft, supple flesh. “You’re such a masochist.”

“Y-You’re a sadist.”

The love bite was bruising. It looked like those that Kaneki gave Hide. A feeling of pride and possessiveness seem to grip Touka. “It’s your fault, you know. You look beautiful while crying in pain, but the pain you enjoy.”

“D-Don’t stop, Touka.”

“Of course I want to taste you some more.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
